Act One: Bitter lemons
by abtacha
Summary: When the world takes a rest, Nami and Robin come closer together than they should. Just a coincidence? Just a short mistake? Just feelings that went mad? Let’s see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Bitter lemon(s)' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Bitter lemon(s)' in any commercial way.

o

o

Corrected version (what doesn't mean that there can be still mistake in this story ;-)).

o

o

Author's note1: I've tried to write a bitter-sweet love story about Nami and Robin, which contains both sides – sexuality and emotions. I've decided to alternate Robin's and Nami's point of view quite frequently. I hope, you like it!

Author's note2: Special thanks to Tiger :-)

o

I've set the story between the Rainbow-Mist and the beginning of Skypeia.

o

I gave M for lemon.

o

Please review!

o

o

Act One (Exposition): **Bitter lemon(s)**

Interlude: ?

Act Two (Conflict): ?

Act Three (Crisis): ?

Act Four (pseudo solution):?

Interlude: ?

Act Five (solution): ?

Epilogue: ?

o

o

o

o

Act One: Bitter lemon(s)

o

o

Chapter1

o

o

The snow had begun to fall two days ago. In the beginning, it was only a slight fall. The snowflakes seemed to play in the wind, whirled up and down before they fell softly to the ground. The first flakes, which fell occasionally, melted on the ground. Robin couldn't feel the warmth the wooden deck of the Going Merry, but it was there, otherwise the snow wouldn't have vanished, but with time the snow stayed on the deck. The snow was combined with a dense fog, which had come in the morning and held everything tightly.

Robin liked this atmosphere, the kind created by sailing close by a winter island. It was somehow romantic and almost beautiful.

There was no possibility for sailing and heading for an island. The ship floated in the fog, in the snowfall and in silence... If they wouldn't relax and enjoy this moment, what moment could they enjoy? Robin had been the first one, who had realized this.

o

And now, Robin was the one, who lay at Nami's side, warming up the navigator's body with hers.

When the ex-assassin and archaeologist looked to her, she could see that the orange haired woman was lost in thoughts, which unusual for the navigator.

Perhaps Robin had been too fast, too surprising, too aggressive. For the older woman it was – next to the fun – just a very sweet way to stay warm, but Robin was twenty-eight and ten years older than her counterpart. For her it was a normal part of her life to be sexual, something she had missed on this ship until now. All right, it was the only thing she had missed on the Going Merry.

She sighed. In the time Robin had sailed on this ship she hadn't seen any sign that the orange haired woman was shy, but at the moment she was being pretty quiet.

"Are you… all right, navigator-san?" Robin bent to Nami's ear and whispered softly.

Nami started and it seemed as she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed, "Eh yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

Robin hesitated and gave her a gentle smile, "Just an idea. You don't look pleased, navigator-san."

Again, she bent towards her and kissed the younger woman on her forehead.

"No, I'm not unhappy," Nami whispered.

"That doesn't mean that you're pleased."

Silence.

Nami raised her head and looked in Robin's eyes, "Sorry, but I… was surprised. It all happened so fast…I just need time to think about it."

_Think about what? It just was fun!_"As you wish, navigator-san."

Nami looked away and whispered, "Why do you call me that?"

"Hm?"

"Navigator-san. Why not Nami."

Robin smiled, "I don't know. You are the navigator, so it's what I call you."

Nami rolled her eyes and straightened herself up in bed, "Don't avoid my question! Calling me 'navigator' is damn impersonal!"

"Navigator-san, don't talk about such boring things," the ex-assassin whispered and kissed the orange haired woman on her neck, softly and skillfully.

Nami smiled, closed her eyes. She felt her skin tingling and she felt her emotions whirling around. Immediately she opened her eyes and tightened her body.

I can't. I'm the navigator… I'm responsible for the ship. Luffy's may be the captain, but I'm in charge of sailing. They… must respect me! Please stop! Pleas… N… No…Yes… No!

Nami forced herself to open her eyes again and stood up immediately. "We should stop here!" she hissed. She hated herself when she looked in Robin's lonely and disappointed eyes.

The archaeologist hesitated, and then she nodded, "As you say, navigator-san."

o

o

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Bitter lemon(s)' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Bitter lemon(s)' in any commercial way.

o

Please review

o

o

Chapter2

o

o

"Lunchtime!" Sanji shouted.

The cook hadn't ended the word before the two women heard Luffy running towards the kitchen. Nami sighed. The thoughts of her captain seemed to circle just about eating, but after a second she had to smile: She liked his childlike manner.

"Should we go?" she asked Robin.

Although Nami had told Robin to stop her 'actions', Nami had been unable to drive the other woman out of her bed. It was a mistake, it wasn't right and she knew that, but it was so wonderful to feel her warmth. She wanted to… but she mustn't. It was an accident; yes, an accident. To sleep with Robin wasn't what she was searching for. She searched for money, for tangerines, for maps… not for a woman in her bed!

Nami sighed.

It was fucking complicated.

The raven haired woman nodded, "Yes, let's go. I'm hungry."

Robin didn't hesitate one second before she straightened up and dressed herself. Apparently it was a normal for her to sleep with somebody. This idea frustrated Nami and, for a short moment, she felt insignificant, inexperienced, and she felt that she was jealous of Robin.

"Robin?"

The archaeologist stopped and listened to Nami's words.

"It… was the first time for me."

Robin froze.

Nami's cheeks blushed, and she added, "To sleep with a woman."

Robin relaxed and answered with a gentle smile.

"It… was great," Nami smiled.

"Yes, I also liked it," the raven haired woman whispered and after a moment she offered, "If you want, we could…"

Nami gasped. No... NO! That couldn't be true. She couldn't offer this to Nami. It was just an accident, a mistake, they had crazy feelings for one moment. Nothing they would continue. She ended the sentence before the archaeologist could do, "…could talk about it?"

Silence.

Nami believed that she saw a hint of disappointment in the other woman's face.

"Yes, if you want to talk, we should do that," she smiled gently.

Suddenly Nami felt rage rising in her heart. Robin's gentle smile was sweet and very polite, but Nami didn't like to see it. Damn, she'd hurt the archaeologist's feelings and all she got was a gentle smile. Sure, this gentle smile was Robin's way to deal with her life and with her problems, but in this case Nami hated her for that trait... Perhaps Nami was too self-centred. Nami had always been a very emotional person, so perhaps she didn't understand the older woman, but it made her mad that Robin hid her true feelings behind a wall of gentle smiles.

"Robin, don't smile. Love me, hate me, laugh at me or cry. But please don't smile," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Hm?"

"Because you smile all the time! We are friends!… _and perhaps more_… Come on, don't be afraid to let me see your feelings. I promise, I will listen to you. I will stay by your side. I don't leave my friends in the dark! To smile all the time is so impersonal. Am I nothing to you?"

Robin hesitated and Nami could see the thoughts wandered through in the head of the archaeologist.

"I don't understand. I like this crew. All of you gave me a new life. Why I should be angry with you?"

Nami looked at her and answered with a counter-question, "But why do you smile all the time?"

"It's habit, nothing more. Believe me."

Robin smiled again. Nami looked down to the ground.

_Again your shield. Put it down, I want to talk to YOU, not to your gentle smile._

"Whatever. Let's go eat," Robin stated.

o

Luffy was already eating. Nothing new.

Zoro, Usopp and Chopper sat on their chairs and were waiting for the women to sit down. Sanji had forced them to wait, though, he had been unable to stop his captain, but there was no way to stop Luffy from eating, if lunch was in sight.

When Robin sat down, she looked around. First, there was her captain, a childlike person who had the habit to not disappoint his friends and did everything for them if it was necessary. In these moments nothing pointed to the fact that he was pretty ridiculous in many other situation. Second, the sullen swordsman who slept all the time but had this stupid dream to become the best swordsman ever. If he

wasn't sleeping, he was fighting the enemies of the crew. Third, the long-nosed gunner who loved to lie, loved this ship, made the repair work and dreamed about becoming a great warrior. Fourth, the lovesick cook who almost forgot how to breathe when a beautiful woman came in sigh, but he had already proven that he would die for the rest of the crew – especially for Nami and Robin. Fifth, the doctor, a small and strange mixture between a human being and a reindeer with an excessively big hat. And sixth the navigator, the orange haired woman, who was keen on any coin she saw, who had been a master thief in earlier days and who tried to make perfect maps. Robin liked how emotional she was, and her unbreakable willingness to help her friends – and Robin also thought that she was quite pretty.

For a short moment Robin was sorry that she wasn't able to show Nami her feelings.

"Nami?"

"Eh?"

Robin pricked up her ears without showing any signs of this trait: Another habit from the times gone by. As the rights-hand woman of Crocodile it had been necessary to hear everything. She had tried to dispose of this habit on the Going Merry, but she couldn't do it in one night.

Nami looked at Sanji, "What's up, Sanji?"

"Can we start eating?"

"Why do you ask me?"

Sanji blinked to her, "Because you are the star of my heart, the flower of my soul and of course you are the most important person for me, Nami-san."

She looked to Luffy, "Tell that to him."

The cook roasted Luffy's body with his eyes, "Ignore this philistine. He's not worth the attention!"

Nami grinned, but then her gaze turned to Robin and the amusement in her features disappeared. She looked down nervously. Then she looked up, and met with Robin's eyes. Nami could feel as the older woman lowered her look desperately and somehow sadly. Nami's mouth got dry, when she realized it.

"Hm, what have you done the whole day?" Sanji asked immediately.

"What?"  
"You two? Just enjoying the silence?"

"Eh," Nami's face lost some color, "W… why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Nami found to voice after a moment, "Hm, whatever. What did you do?"

"Played a card game."

"Hm, doesn't sound so interesting."

Chopper grinned to her, "Oh, it was! And I've won the whole pot!"

"Oh, that's great, Cho… You played for money? Are you mad!?" she shouted out.

"It's boring without!"

"How could you do that?!"

The cook grinned, "Hey, it wasn't your money… But I'm really curious about what you were doing. You two alone…"

Nami blushed like a red parrot, and then she whispered, "Oh, eh, really you shouldn't disturb us…"

She got a strange glance from the boys.

"I… I mean, eh, it's quite impolite to enter a room without knocking."

"So?"

"Yes!" She said upset, "Look… we, we were sleeping. You woke us up."

"You shouldn't sleep all day," Zoro murmured.

The navigator grinned to him, "Eh? And what are you doing all day?"

Zoro yawned, "It's different with me. I train myself the rest of the day."

"Oh, shut up!" Nami yelled furious. Then she turned back to Sanji, "Yes, we were sleeping. We really did NOTHING SPECIAL."

Robin started. Was that what she was for Nami. Nothing special?

Something broke inside her.

The black haired woman stood up and whispered, "I'm sorry, I… think, I'm going to go to the crow's nest for a moment."

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Bitter lemon(s)' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Bitter lemon(s)' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter3

o

o

Nami stood at the crow's nest. The snow was still falling and Nami didn't like the cold. She didn't like cold weather in general and since her experiences on the winter island of Drum her aversions to snow had grown intensively. Suddenly she had to smile. Nami remembered that Luffy and Sanji saved her life on Drum. She knew that she was impatient with these two – and perhaps a little bit mean – but she would never forget that.

But Drum was in the past and now was so more complicated. She didn't know what she should say to Robin... and she didn't know about her own feelings. Robin was so sweet, so… yes, so attractive.

Nami shook her head. All her lifetime Nami hadn't been attracted to anybody. All right, there were one or two cute boys, perhaps three, but she had lived almost her entire life without a lover. When she felt those overwhelming feelings for Robin a few hours ago, she was surprised and shocked. It had happened so fast that she couldn't resist. Robin was different to her and perhaps that was what attracted the navigator. And... yeah, she knew that the older woman was experienced enough to accept that it just was an accident. But things had changed. After they spent the last moment before lunch, Robin seemed to… be in love with Nami, while Nami herself tried to find distance to the older woman.

Damn! Nami was so insecure, so confused.

Suddenly she woke up from her silence and climbed the rope ladder.

o

"May I sit with you?" Nami's soft voice awakened Robin out of her thoughts.

The black haired woman looked down to the rope ladder. She could see the face of the young woman.

"Yes, of course," Robin said, still lost in thoughts. She didn't give Nami a second gaze, focusing on the falling snowflakes with her eyes.

The older woman sat there on the ground with three warm and soft blankets. Nami took place at her side and sat down in the blankets. The archaeologist closed her eyes for a moment: It was great to feel Nami's skin.

Then Nami asked, "Why do you go to the crow's nest nearby a winter island? It's fucking cold!"

"Hm, It's all right for me. But…" she looked at the navigator and grinned, "…I woldn't wear open-toed shoes like you."

Nami didn't answer but gave her an evil glare.

Then they didn't say anything more.

Nami stared into the nothing that surrounded the crow's nest. Nothing to see: Fog, snow, and cold.

When the navigator looked at the archaeologist she realized that the raven haired woman kept on staring forward. She didn't even look at Nami from the corners of her eyes. The only thing, the navigator could recognize was her quiet breathing. Robin didn't seem to be upset; she was as always silent, mysterious and calm.

I know you're mad at me. You don't show, because it's not your manner to show your feelings, but I'm right; I've hurt you the moment you opened the first gate of your heart. I didn't want, but… Sorry Robin, I'm weak. It would be too much for me to become your lover. But… please believe me. I didn't want to hurt you.

Nami sighed and shivered, "Hey Robin, come on, it's pretty cold here. You've catch a cold, if you stay out here."

"I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"You already did. Please come inside now."

Robin smiled, "Just wait a minute. I like the cold."

_Again __with this gentle smile._ Nami couldn't stand it anymore, "Robin… why aren't you angry?"

"Angry? Why?"

"Ah, come on! You must be mad with me!"

The ex-assassin looked to the navigator, "Why?"

"Robin, at the lunch, I said, we did… nothing special. I would kill you if I was in your place."

"So you should be grateful that I am not you."

"Robin…" she whispered and stopped. When Robin turned her head to the navigator and Nami looked into her eyes, she could see all the world's sadness. It was depressing and it constricted Nami's throat to see that.

"Robin, I… I…" she stopped again, gathered all the courage she found in her heart, "Believe me, I would love you if I could. But I can't," she whispered.

Robin gave her a short gaze, "I understand. It's easier for you to disown me than to be with me."

Nami's throat constricted again, this time heavily, "I…"

"You don't need to apologize. I understand."

"But I want to apologize!" Nami said more impulsively.

"Why?"

"Because… I was mean to you. You would be right, if you were mad at me."

Nami thought she saw a bitter smile on Robin's lips.

Silence.

Just for a moment.

The snow was still falling and the wind had increased while they had talked. Nami could see a single snowflake, which danced in the air, going up and down. She opened her hand, and saw as the flake land on her palm and melt.

Suddenly Nami smiled sadly, "So it's about me. I'm melting down in your hands… I'm sorry, it was wonderful and sweet, but…"

"Bitter, too." Robin ended the sentence.

Nami looked at her.

Suddenly Robin whispered, "By the way, I would also disown myself if I was on your place."

Robin stepped onto the rope ladder and disappeared in the snow and fog, climbing down from the crow's nest.

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Bitter lemon(s)' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Bitter lemon(s)' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter4

o

o

The archaeologist lay in her bed and thought about Nami's words.

Robin wondered how this could happen. She always had been the one who left these things as a one-night-stand. When navigator-san told her that nothing had happened, it should been all right for her. Just fun, nothing more... After all, it was HER principle to distance herself from her surroundings, even to the things she loved. She should be the one who should break Nami's heart, but in fact it was completely different now. The dark haired woman had felt painful sadness when Nami had told the rest of the crew that nothing had happened. Robin felt as if she had been betrayed and disowned.

And she didn't know why.

Robin sighed. Could it be that she had fallen in love? She shook her head intensively.

No! She was too experienced, too inured to fall in love after just one moment. She had always tried to keep the rest of the world out of her heart. In her life, Robin had built walls to protect her feelings and nobody should have been able to hurt her again. On the island of Ohara she had opened up to just a few friends and since this time she hadn't done this again. Why should she open her heart for Nami? Nami wasn't her friend, Nami was just somebody that she used to protect herself, just like Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp or Chopper… Yes, they didn't mean anything to her. They were pawns on her chessboard and Robin would sacrifice all of them for her purpose.

She stopped, shook her head.

No. The straw hat-pirates were different from other pirates. They were openhearted, full of dreams, full of honesty and full of true friendship... Everything would have been so much easier if they were ordinary vultures. Robin could have just used them without a guilty conscience.

And Nami… Nami cerainly was not a vulture, Nami was… Nami was… a friend? She didn't know. But Nami had been able to take down Robin's walls with just one simple smile. Friends did that. Friends didn't care about walls and shields and looked into the hearts of one another.

And always when friends had looked to her heart, they had tried to heal it.

Sometimes lovers had done the same. But lovers also hurt. Yes, almost all of the lovers in her life had hurt her. Nami had hurt her. Was Nami her lover or just a short pleasure? Robin didn't know. But even if she was her lover, she was different.

But if this was love, should she love? Robin just felt sadness and longing. Nami had brought down her walls, but in that moment when Nami told that they did nothing special she hadn't allowed Robin to follow her through the open door to the orange haired woman's heart. Nami had left her alone.

Again in Robin's life somebody left her alone.

For a short moment she felt tears in her eyes, but she swallowed them down immediately. She wouldn't cry! She was a bad girl and bad girls didn't cry.

Yes… she was bad. Nobody would love her and nobody should love her. She was mysterious, quiet and taciturn. Nami was a companion, nothing more. Perhaps the navigator would become her playmate, but she wouldn't allow her to go beyond her walls again…

A knock at the door woke Robin.

o

o

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Bitter lemon(s)' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Bitter lemon(s)' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter5

o

o

Nami tapped at the door.

No answer.

Again she tapped. Again no answer.

Silence.

Nami opened the door cautiously, "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Why you should you not?"

When the navigator entered the room and closed the door, she looked at the archaeologist. Robin was on her bed, reading a book about a ship called 'Pluton'. Her coat and her boots lay at the end of the bed. She didn't look to Nami, as she was busy with reading. Nami could see a short flash in Robin's eyes, but there was nothing more.

Nami hesitated and sat down to her own bed.

"Eh, hm, I can't see anything on deck."

"Hm?"

"Outside. The fog is too dense to navigate."  
"Oh, yes."

"I hope that nothing will cross our course. We wouldn't be able to avoid a collision at the moment."

"Don't be afraid, navigator-san. Our speed is low. If we collide with anything, it will be just a soft push."

"I don't know."

"I assure you," Robin said to her and smiled gently.

Nami rolled her eyes and shouted out, "Hey come on! I made you feel worthless and you just smile at me again! That can't be right!"

Robin's features changed. Nami froze, when she saw the sadness in Robin's eyes. Her mouth became dry.

Robin looked in Nami's eyes and remembered the decision she had made a few moments ago. She wouldn't allow the orange haired woman to see in her heart.

But...

She hesitated for a moment and looked into Nami's honest and deep eyes. _No… She will hurt you again! You can't trust her. You can't trust anybody. Never!_

The ex-assassin forced herself to smile, "What do you mean? Everything's fine, navigator-san. You shouldn't care about me."

The navigator shivered. That wasn't right. The first thing that had happened, when Robin her lowered her shield was that Nami had hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Robin, I'm a jerk. Ex… excuse me."

Silence. It seemed that Robin thought through her options.

Impatient as usual Nami bent forward to Robin… and kissed Robin's lips. Nami could feel as the other woman enjoyed it for a moment, let herself fall to her wishes and dreams. The eyes of the older woman flashed with arousal… then Robin froze, starring at the navigator, "What are you doing?"

"I… I…"  
"Do you want to play with me?"

"No! Why…"

"In the crow's nest you told me that you didn't want to get close to me."

"I… was a stupid idiot, Robin."

"Hm."

"I'm sorry for my words. I lied to you when I said that."  
"So tell me the truth now, navigator-san."

Nami stared at Robin, took a deep breath, "Hm, I…"

"Yes?"

Nami hesitated. Robin could see that it was hard for the navigator to say what she had in mind.

"I'm waiting," Robin crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't want to. But it was... too much for me, I guess and it happened too fast. I didn't know what to do."

"So you decided to say that I'm nothing to you."

"Yes… No!" she stared at Robin angrily, "hey, it's really fucking hard to apologize! Even without your comments."

Robin grinned. Yes, this was Nami.

The navigator went on, "I had to made a decision…" she stopped, took another deep beath, "And it was the wrong decision. I… I want to ask you, if you could forgive me? It's not important to me, what the rest of the crew thinks."

Silence.

Robin looked at her, _Don't do it! She WILL hurt you. You're just a toy for her. She will use and throw you away. You will see. Remember the promise you gave yourself._

Nami watched to Robin; looking in her eyes and for the first time she saw great childlike eyes that wanted to believe. The raven-haired woman was so vulnerable.

Don't do it! You have to trust just me. I'm the only one who's good to you. They will all just try to use you.

Robin ignored the words that came from the voice inside her and smiled, "All right." _Stupid, stupid girl! That's your undoing. You know it!_

When Nami saw Robin's smile it was like a beautiful dream. This wasn't her gentle and usual smile... this was a true smile. Nami bent forward her and kissed her again.

Suddenly everything changed. Nami could feel that the resistance of Robin's mind break down from one moment to the other.

The feeling of Robin's mouth returning the kiss exploded in Nami's heart. Robin seemed to enjoy the feeling of being loved and seemed to accept what was happening here. Nami snuggled against her, bent forward and for a moment she felt her warmth and her breathing. No more words, no more walls, just two hearts.

Nami fell in a soft and beautiful flow of a delicious feeling she called 'love'. _Damn, Robin, you're the perfect lover!_ Nami's fingers stroked the hair of the dark haired woman and played with it. She smiled, kissing Robin. The navigator could feel that the archaeologist was enjoying this… she was relaxed… and just letting it happen… and she trusted Nami.

Anybody opened the door.

"Hey girls, Luffy wants to…" Usopp stood still and stared at the two.

Nami flared up, "You stupid…"  
"What the hell are you doing?" he croaked.

Nami blushed, "Eh, n… nothing. We do nothing."

_As I said to you, stupid girl. She hurt you again. Everybody will hurt you, _Robin heard the voice again in her mind. She had to swallow down the tears,_ It was just a trick… a heartless game. Nami just waited until you trusted her. Then she tore your soul._ She heard the voice laugh at her loudly.

The gunner looked to the both disbelieving, "Nothing?! You guys are sleeping together!"

"No, we aren't!" Nami hissed, stood up and went to him, pushed him against the wall of the cabin, "Listen to me if you tell this to anybody, you will regret that!"

"Nami…"

"Shut up!" Nami said furiously. This time she wasn't just impulsive, she was angry and nervous. Robin could see the panic in her eyes.

Usopp nodded, but Nami focused him again with angry eyes, "What have you seen here?"

"Nothing," the gunner whispered, intimidated.

"Are you sure?"

"Eh..."

"ARE YOU SURE?" she wanted to know.

"Y… yes, Nami,"

"So you should go and you should tell the others what you've seen, hm?"

"Y… yes."

Usopp left the room. Nami sighed and looked at Robin, "Sorry, Robin, I don't like it when those jerks don't knock."

Robin looked at her. There was self-control in her gaze, "So we did nothing again?"

"I… I had to lie, Robin," she told unsure.

"Why?"

"Because… it's too soon to tell them?"

"Oh, really?"

Silence.

"Listen, Nami, before acting you should think. And you should be aware of your true feelings."

"What do you mean, Robin?"

"Why did you do this?"

"I had to do! The boys don't need to know it."

Robin smiled a bitter smile, "Nami, what do you want? Do you want to be together with me? I'm no playmate for one night."

"But you told me…"

"Things have changed!" she hissed, almost emotionally, "You've hurt me two times! You've torn my heart into pieces and… now you don't want to love me. You're a deceitful…"

She stopped, stared at Nami angrily. Suddenly hands came out of nothing and held Nami tight to the room's wall. In was then that Nami remembered that Robin had eaten one from the Devil's fruits and that she had special powers.

"Robin!" she looked to the older woman in confusion, "this isn't funny!"

Robin grinned maliciously, "Yes, navigator-san, this isn't funny. I should leave you tied here the rest of the day!"

She stopped and continued angrily, "You stupid little girl! Everything was fine a few hours ago before we… I really liked it to be the mysterious loner and now there are all these confusing thoughts in my mind and it are your entire fault! Listen, I… I trusted you! I really trusted you and you betrayed me. It was the first time I've trusted anybody since my childhood on Ohara and you… I don't know why I did this, why I let you come so close. Experience told me earlier that I would be betrayed, if I open my heart…"

"Robin…"

"Shut up!" the archaeologist hissed, "Be glad that I'm still a crewman of this ship! At Crocodile's side I've killed persons for fewer reasons."

She stopped, looked to the ground and untied Nami, "I hope you enjoyed my outburst. It was the last one for a long time, I promise you!"

The older woman fell silent, straightened up, dressed herself and walked out of the room. Before she left she whispered to Nami, "So you see, it's easy to disown me again, navigator-san."

o

o

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Bitter lemon(s)' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Bitter lemon(s)' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter6

o

o

Robin stood at the ship's rail and looked down to the sea. She couldn't see the surface of the water, but the sound told her that it was there. Although their ship was sailing at a low speed, the waves pounded against the side of the Going Merry and Robin had to admit that she was fascinated by it. She was born in a world of islands and the sea had been her first playground. Then fate had forced her to become a pirate and water had surrounded her life again. Water had been the link between the stations of her life.

The tragedy was that she couldn't swim.

Didn't matter. She also didn't understand how to have fun with her crewmates and friends, although she was among them.

"Robin?"

The archaeologist turned around and looked at Chopper, "Oh, doctor-san… You shouldn't be here, it's too cold to stay outside."

"Robin, I'm a reindeer! I love snow and cold," he stated.

"Oh, yes, hm…"

The doctor made a step to the rail and bent down. When he looked down the ship, Robin had to smile. He was a nice and cute mixture between a reindeer and a human. His blue nose, which was very sensitive, made him look sweet. Robin really liked him. When she had been new on the ship, Chopper didn't trust her – like the rest of the crew, but after that the doctor became her best friend among the crewmates. She would defend him with her own life.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask, doctor-san?"

"You don't look happy, Robin... I don't know if the others have seen it, but I have," he smiled, "Robin-san… do you want to tell me what's the matter?"

Robin shook her head, "I don't think that that is a good idea, doctor-san."

"I want to help you!"

"It's too complicated, doctor-san."

"But I want to help you."

"Hm, no."

"But I want to help you! We're friends!" Chopper said stubbornly.

She shook her head, "No, thanks. It's very nice, but I have to solve the problem on my own way. Do you understand, doctor-san?"

"Hm, why?"

"You wouldn't understand, believe me."

"It's about Nami, isn't?"

Robin froze and stared at him, "W… what? How do you know?"

The reindeer grinned, "I know that there is a problem between you two. When we were eating, there was kind of a wall between you two."

Suddenly she smiled at him, "Have you ever eaten fresh lemons?"

"Eh… No, Robin. Why do you ask?"

"They are refreshing and somehow lovely, but very bitter. I've liked to eat them when I was a child, but there is the problem with lemons. You start to really feel sick if you've eaten too much of them."

She stopped, and then went on, "It's easier with tangerines, I think."

"But what has this to do with this situation?"

"I've eaten too many lemons in the last hours, doctor-san," suddenly she smiled, "but I'm afraid I can't stop."

o

Luffy sat at the table in the ship's mess and stared at the ceiling as if there was something that attracted his attention. Nami couldn't find the spot of Luffy's interest, but it wasn't the first time she couldn't understand the mind of her captain.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"I… I have a question."

The boy with the straw hat looked at her in confusion, "And you want to know if I can help you?"

Nami sighed, "Yes, Luffy. Your brain's speed is glorious today, as always."

Luffy grinned at her in his childlike manner. She didn't know if he hadn't realized the insult or if he had decided to ignore it.

"So ask."

"Hm?"

"You've got a question, so ask me," Luffy said and turned to the ceiling again.

"I… Luffy, it's a serious question and I don't want t you tell it to anybody."

He sighed with boredom and continued to focus the ceiling with his eyes, "Understand."

"Luffy!" she said angrily, "Damn! It's important for me!"

"Nami, you can trust me. I'm not telling to anybody."

She looked skeptically at him.

He smiled, "You care for my hat when I'm fighting. I'm indebted to you, Nami. Why I should break a promise to you?"

The captain blinked at her and looked up again. The orange haired stared at him and smiled. Sometimes she forgot that he had a childlike manner, not a childish one. He would never think of breaking a promise, betraying a friend, or hurting anybody deliberately. He didn't see sense in such an action. This was one the many reasons, why she liked him so much.

"Eh, hm, yes… It's, eh, complicated… I have to make a decision between two mistakes. If I choose the first decision, I'm hurting a friend and betraying my heart. The second one means that I will be doing something unuasual and I'm not sure if you will accept this. You are my friends, my family and I would never do something you don't like. I wanted to ask you if you would follow your heart, even if it means that your friends wouldn't accept your decision?"

"Nami, follow your heart," he said without hesitation.

"But… if there are problems?"

"There is nothing worse in the world than a missed opportunity. Without trying you don't know if it was the right or wrong decision and if you don't hurt anybody then why should you give it up? By the way… friends are persons who can forgive wrong decisions, so don't worry."

o

o

-tbc-

o

o

Author's note: I don't know if Robin said at any time that she likes lemons, but I decided that she would do so in this story ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Bitter lemon(s)' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Bitter lemon(s)' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter7

o

o

"How are you, Usopp?"

The gunner started and looked up to Nami, "Oh… I'm fine." He told nervously and wanted to leave the room.

"Usopp, please stay for a moment."

"I haven't told anybody, I swear it," he whispered.

Nami smiled, "I know. I want to apologize, Usopp."

The longnose stared at her in disbelief.

She went on, "Listen, I was stupid. I overreacted, and I don't want there to be any problems between us."

Usopp smiled. Sometimes she really surprised him, "Accepted," he smiled.

He stopped, looked to her curiously, "So you and Robin are…"

"Eh, that's comlicated, Usopp. I would still be grateful to you if you wouldn't tell."

"Hard for me, but if you want it, I will do it."

Nami wanted to reply, but when she heard Sanji's voice from the kitchen she smiled. Evening meal.

She counted the seconds on her mind: One, two, thr… And broke off, when she heard her captain running to the ship's mess like a crazy bull. Nami grinned. He had his great moments and the navigator loved him for that, but when it was about meal, Luffy was scrupulous.

"Hey, calm down!" Sanji shouted, "Everybody gets to eat. Just wait one more moment."

"But I'm hunnnnngry!" the captain yelled.

Nami could hear Sanji sighing. In this moment Chopper and Zoro walked in. The swordsman looked like he had been sleeping all the day and still wasn't exactly awake. Nami ignored him and looked at the doctor, "Chopper?"

"Yes, Nami?"

"Do you know where I can find Robin?"

In the background Sanji and Luffy argued about the distribution of the dinner. Zoro had closed his eyes again and began to snore.

"She's on the deck."

"Hm."

Chopper hesitated, looked down to the ground and whispered, "She's sad, Nami."

After a moment he went on, "I… told her that I know that she's sad because of you."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it. It's obvious for a reindeer, you know," he smiled.

Suddenly she stood up. Sanji stopped to argue with Luffy, "Nami? Don't you want to eat?"

"I have to look for Robin."

"Hey, if you don't want your helping, I could ea…" Luffy said hopefully.

"Touch Nami's plate and you will regret this!" Sanji growled.

Nami didn't turn around, but smiled. Yes, they were her friends, like a second family.

She opened the door and went to the deck.

o

"Sanji has made dinner," Nami said hesitantly when she saw Robin. The archaeologist leant against the rail and looked into the water. _Oh, she's here again. Stay cool Robin! Don't open your heart again._

"I know. I heard Luffy."

Nami grinned slightly, "Yeah, that wasn't hard to notice."

"No, it wasn't," Robin smiled gently.

"You… should come with me. It's cold and lonely out here."

"I know. It's always cold and lonely on my side," Robin suddenly whispered.

Nami could hear the despair in the words. She wanted to hug Robin, to give her hope.

"Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You have friends, Robin. And they will be with you always."

"Friends?"

"Yes and it didn't matter what I've said or did to you. You're my friend and..." Suddenly she knelt down at the snow blanket on the ground and stared down to the planks, "...and I'm begging you to forgive me."

Robin looked at her. Nami swallowed and continued talking, "I'm… sorry, Robin. I'm a jerk."

"Yes, you are."

Nami stopped, looked to her opposite, surprised. Robin grinned.

"Hm, whatever…" she stopped, and then whispered, "I'm afraid I make a fool of myself if I… beg you for a last chance?"

"One more chance to tear my heart?"

The navigator stared at her and said in a croaky voice, "Please believe me. I hadn't wanted to hurt you."

Robin sighed, "It bores me to talk about this."

Silence.

Nami smiled desperately, "It's all right. It was just a question… I know I've made terrible mistakes… You can hate me if you want, but please stay in the crew. Luffy wouldn't forgive me if you left."

Robin looked at the orange haired woman and could feel her inner walls breaking again. _Don't do it! Don't! Stupid woman! She will kill every part of your soul if you trust her_. Suddenly Robin smiled, _Doesn't matter. I need her. This morning she gave me something that I will miss in the future. There are worse things between heaven and hell than a soul killed by her, _"Nav… Nami?"

The navigator looked up to in surprise. Did Robin really call her by name? "Eh... yeah?"

"Please stand up. I don't like you kneeling before me."

She smiled and gave Nami her hand.

The navigator took it after a moment and was raised up by the dark haired woman. Robin looked into her eyes, "When I said to you, it bores me to talk about this, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't give you a third chance. It means that I don't like to talk about the fact that I… I was fallen in love with you completely and that you hold my heart in your hands."

Again Robin's eyes looked so vulnarable.

Nami stared at her, swallowed and croaked, "Really?"

"Yes, that's the truth,"

Nami made one step to her. They were close to each other... and Nami could feel Robin's breath on her skin. The she hugged her.

The world around them became silent. There was nothing more. No snow. No crewmates. No doubts. Just two lovers.

Suddenly Nami opened her eyes and whispered, "But you must be patient with me. That's is so absolutely new for me."

Robin grinned, "Patience's my second name."

o

When they entered the room, the gang was already eating, but as Sanji had said there were still two helping for the two women.

Nami plucked up her courage… "Hey guys!"

They looked up: Nami took Robin's hand and kissed her softly on her lips. Robin's eyes widened for a moment. Then she relaxed and whispered, "So all or nothing, Nami?"

Nami grinned, "Yeah, let's go all out! And if they don't accept it, to hell with them!"

o

o

-end-

o

o

Author's note: I want to thank you for your reviews. It was a great motivation to know that you've read, enjoyed and commented this story. Thank you :-)


End file.
